dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kinyou Drama (TBS)
Kinyou Drama (金曜ドラマ) is a term given to TV shows airing in the Friday 22:00 timeslot. This article lists TV shows aired in the Kinyou Drama timeslot on TBS. 2020 *Win: Byoushitsu de Nenbutsu wo Tonaenaide Kudasai (病室で念仏を唱えないでください) 2019 *Aut: 4-punkan no Marigold *Sum: Nagi no Oitoma *Spr: In Hand *Win: Maison de Police 2018 *Aut: Dai Renai *Sum: Cheer Dan *Spr: Anata ni wa Kaeru Ie ga Aru *Win: Unnatural 2017 *Aut: Kounodori 2 *Sum: Hello Harinezumi *Spr: Reverse *Win: Gekokujo Juken 2016 *Aut: Suna no Tou *Sum: Kami no Shita wo Motsu Otoko *Spr: Watashi Kekkon Dekinain Janakute, Shinain desu *Win: Watashi wo Hanasanaide 2015 *Aut: Kounodori *Sum: Omotesando Koukou Gasshoubu! *Spr: Algernon ni Hanataba wo *Win: Ouroboros 2014 *Aut: N no Tame ni *Sum: Kazokugari *Spr: Alice no Toge *Win: Yoru no Sensei 2013 *Aut: Kurokochi *Sum: Naruyouni Narusa *Spr: TAKE FIVE *Win: Yakou Kanransha 2012 *Aut: Ooku ~Tanjou *Sum: Kuro no Onna Kyoshi *Spr: Mou Ichido Kimi ni, Propose *Win: Renai Neet ~Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata 2011 *Aut: Sengyou Shufu Tantei ~Watashi wa Shadow *Sum: Ikemen desu ne - 9.94% *Spr: Umareru. - 10.3% *Win: LADY~Saigo no Hanzai Profile~ - 8.7% 2010 *Aut: Keizoku 2: SPEC - 10.5% *Sum: Unubore Deka - 08.1% *Spr: Yankee-kun to Megane-chan - 11.3% *Win: Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge - 08.2% 2009 *Aut: Ohitorisama - 09.4% *Sum: Orthros no Inu - 08.3% *Spr: Smile - 10.1% *Win: Love Shuffle - 08.8% 2008 *Aut: Ryusei no Kizuna - 16.3% *Sum: Maou - 11.4% *Spr: Around 40 - 14.7% *Win: Edison no Haha - 09.5% 2007 *Aut: Utahime - 07.9% *Sum: Yamada Taro Monogatari - 15.2% *Spr: Tokkyu Tanaka San Go - 08.8% *Win: Hana Yori Dango 2 - 21.7% 2006 *Aut: Waraeru Koi wa Shitakunai - 08.3% *Aut: Sailor Fuku to Kikanju - 13.3% *Sum: Taiyo no Uta - 10.3% *Spr: Kurosagi - 15.7% *Win: Yaoh - 15.5% 2005 *Aut: Hana Yori Dango - 19.7% *Sum: Dragon Zakura - 16.4% *Spr: Tiger & Dragon - 12.8% *Win: 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 7 - 14.5% 2004 *Aut: 3 nen B gumi Kinpachi Sensei 7 - 14.5% *Sum: Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu - 15.9% *Spr: Home Drama - 09.7% *Win: Okusama wa Majo - 11.2% 2003 *Aut: Yankee Bokou ni Kaeru - 12.8% *Sum: Stand Up!! - 10.2% *Spr: Blackjack ni Yoroshiku - 14.2% *Win: Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 - 10.8% 2002 *Aut: Mama no Idenshi - 10.5% *Sum: Ai Nante Irane Yo, Natsu - 07.8% *Spr: Yume no California - 9.2% *Win: Kisarazu Cat's Eye - 10.1% 2001 *Aut: Koi wo Nannen Yasundemasu ka - 16.6% *Sum: Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Natsu - 09.5% *Spr: Mukashi no Otoko - 14.7% *Win: Strawberry on the Shortcake - 17.3% 2000 *Aut: Manatsu no Merry Christmas *Sum: Friends - 14.6% *Spr: Quiz *Win: Kinyoubi no Koibitotachi e - 13.0% 1999 *Aut: Utsukushii Hito - 16.6% *Sum: Dokushin Seikatsu - 12.1% *Spr: Shumatsukon - 16.0% *Win: Keizoku - 13.9% 1998 *Aut: Akimahende *Sum: Rendezvous *Spr: Meguri Ai - 16.7% *Win: Seija no Koushin - 20.9% 1997 *Aut: Aoi Tori - 17.7% *Sum: Saigo no Koi -16.8％ *Spr: Fuzoroi no Ringotachi 4 - 17.4% *Win: Kimi ga Jinsei no Toki - 19.7% 1996 *Aut: Kyosokyoku *Sum: Glass no Kakeratachi *Spr: Kimi to Deatte Kara *Win: Ai to wa Keshite Kokai Shinai Koto 1995 *Aut: Miseinen *Sum: Aishiteiru to Ittekure *Spr: June Bride *Win: Yureru Omoi 1994 *Aut: Boku ga Kanojo ni, Shakkin wo Shita Riyuu *Sum: Ningen Shikkaku *Spr: Tekireiki *Win: Itsumo Kokoro ni Taiyo wo 1993 *Aut: Tetteiteki ni Ai wa... *Sum: Dare ni mo Ienai *Spr: Watashitte Busu Dattano *Win: Kou Kou Kyoushi 1992 *Aut: Juunen Ai *Sum: Zutto Anata ga Sukidatta *Spr: Ai wa Doda *Win: Otona no Sentaku 1991 *Aut: Ashita ga Aru Kara *Sum: Kekkon Shitai Otokotachi *Spr: Soredemo Ie wo Kaimashita *Win: Fuzoroi no Ringotachi 3 1990 *Aut: Otoko ni Tsuite *Sum: Tokai no Mori *Spr: Yuwaku *Win: Omoide ni Kawaru Made 1989 *Aut: Ame Yorimo Yushiku Category:Lists Category:TBS